<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When did it start? by orphicism</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723216">When did it start?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphicism/pseuds/orphicism'>orphicism</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>How Do I Tag, Kinda, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Pining Sakusa Kiyoomi, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-Time Skip, Sakusa is just in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:00:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphicism/pseuds/orphicism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakusa is not a man of emotion. Heck, he never was. But there’s just something, a feeling, that grows everytime he interacted with Hinata. Sakusa always mentioned to himself that maybe, it’s just an interest. </p><p>And it was never the same for him anymore once he realised what is this feeling he had.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When did it start?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! It's my first work here, and though it's not my first fic I wrote, this fic probably has mistakes over here and there.. !!! Also, English is not my first language so I'm sorry for that :( But still, I want to share this here!! </p><p>This fic is also posted on my Twitter account. :D</p><p>Happy reading (this self indulgent fic of mine)!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When did it all start? Sakusa is not a man of emotion.</p><p>Heck, he never was. But there’s just something, a feeling, that grows every time he interacted with Hinata. Sakusa always mentioned to himself that maybe, it’s just an interest. That it’s just a short period of fondness and it will be gone soon.</p><p>‘<em>But why do I enjoy it</em>?’, he thought.</p><p>Maybe it was when Sakusa went to see Karasuno’s match for the first time?</p><p>The question that keeps lingering in Sakusa’s mind was, ‘<em>someone actually beat Ushiwaka</em>?’. Curiosity got him good to the point that he bothers himself to watch them and since then, it’s hard to not think of the little crow.</p><p>Hinata became memorable for himself in that tournament.</p><p>The jump that Hinata always did. The smile he beamed, feeling like volleyball is all what he got. The sight that keeps Sakusa feeling unusual and got his mind busy even at the next tournament season. The person that Sakusa couldn’t see when a year has passed by, but still remained firmly inside his memories.</p><p>Or did it all start when MSBY held a tryout, like they always did?</p><p>MSBY Black Jackals routinely held tryouts every time a tournament season is approaching. One of the best teams as well, if they dare to say. Every month there would be someone. Long known players, even veteran athletes approaching MSBY for the test.</p><p>Those who are pretty much familiar to Sakusa and it only gave him boredom.</p><p>So when there’s a certain someone came back from Brazil and went straight to MSBY, he shouldn’t be surprised with himself who remember that certain someone. The someone who went missing after high school, now is the same person who stands proudly beside him wearing a new jersey with the number 21 printed on it.</p><p>But it could be when they were having their first match together, which made Sakusa realise.</p><p>The one that opened Sakusa’s point of view about how he actually sees Hinata. The battle he had with his feelings, his mind and Sakusa himself. The same match that slapped Sakusa back to reality and literally screamed, ‘<em>This is how you felt about him, you idiot</em>!’. So it probably started since a long time, then.</p><p>Because the time the match finished, he realised the way Hinata looked at a certain someone from the other side of the court. The look that Sakusa himself understand even without any explanation. The same gaze that, again, slapped Sakusa back to reality and screamed, ‘<em>you’ve got no chance, dumbass</em>’.</p><p>Perhaps it was too late for him, after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OMG thank you for reading until this far!! I'm sorry if it's not up to your expectations AND it's just very short :( and!! I'll continue to work hard!! Again, thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are very appreciated!  :D </p><p>Let's cry with me on twitter: @tebbiursa</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>